Future Klaine Drabble
by MyCourage
Summary: When Kurt goes to college in New York, Blaine and Kurt find new ways of "communication."


Blaine sighed as he looked down at his phone, wondering if Kurt would be out of class yet. It was fifteen minutes after his class should have let out, but he still hadn't gotten a text. Usually he wouldn't worry, but Kurt was in the class he hated most: College Algebra. It's not that Kurt wasn't good at it, he just hated sitting there listening to the teacher drone on. It was the only class he had his first semester away that he didn't like at all. Then again, it was one of the only general studies he had to take that semester. Blaine just kept staring at his phone, waiting for it to beep.

After about twenty more minutes, he decided he would text Kurt instead. He picked up his phone and typed out a quick message. "Hey. How'd Algebra go? I hope you aren't still taking that test, because I'm sure your phone going off wouldn't be good. "

He waited a few minutes for a response, before his phone finally lit up. His heart jumped just as it always did. Now that Kurt was in New York he didn't really get a chance to talk to him much. Blaine had stayed at McKinley after Kurt graduated, because Tina and Artie basically made him promise he wasn't going to leave. He had struggled with the decision for a while, because Dalton would look better for college, but he ultimately decided if he went back to Dalton he would have little time to see Kurt because his senior schedule would be pure hell, and he needed all the free time he could get.

"Hey. No, sorry I got done, but as soon as I finished I had to rush back to my dorm. I'm sorry I didn't text you. " Kurt's texts always seemed to make him happy, even whenever they were kind of cryptic, and he had to press for more information.

"Why'd you have to rush back? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I have another test tomorrow and had to get back to study, because I know I will fail."

"Kurt. You. Will. Not. Fail. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Blaine. I hear you. Well, read you actually. ;)"

"Do you have to be so picky?"

"Of course. If I wasn't picky you wouldn't love me."

With those simple words Blaine melted again. He always loved when they would get into this flirty, random texting. No real substance, but it was fun. It was them. And when they were texting no one else could interfere. He loved it.

"Now, who says I wouldn't love you? I think I would. Although you may be easier to get along with if you weren't so picky…"

"Hey now. You may be easier to get along with if you weren't so flirty."

Blaine could almost hear him chuckle as he read the message. Kurt loved him being flirty although he would never admit it.

"Sure sure. If I wasn't so flirty we wouldn't be together. It was what you liked about me, remember?" Blaine laughed as he hit the send button. If history were true to measure, the conversation may turn quickly with Kurt's next text. Ever since Kurt left, it seemed like he needed Blaine more. Not in a clingy way, but in a… sexual way. They had gotten used to being able to slip off to Blaine's room over the summer, because his father worked and his mother was never home. They would spend the day together in his room, exploring each other's bodies, then fall asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up they would get dressed and cuddle watching a movie. This was the normal routine at least once a week. Now that they were apart for months at a time, Kurt seemed to want it more and more. Blaine didn't complain, except for the fact that he couldn't really have Kurt there. Although the texting was kind of hot, he had to admit.

When Blaine got the next text, he almost dropped his phone from surprise. Kurt was being very foreword tonight, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, it may have been the reason I fell in love with you, but it's not the reason I'm hard right now. ;)"

Blaine laughed, deciding to tease Kurt a bit before he actually gave in, wanting to see just how truthful Kurt was about being so turned on. If he kept up with the outright mentions he knew that Kurt must really mean it.

"Ah, is that so? Are you sure my flirty nature didn't help that along even a little?"

"Maybe. But thinking about you lying on your bed where we've done it so many times is the real culprit."

Blaine laughed, thinking about the fact that Kurt knew him so well that he knew where he was. "Are you sure I'm on my bed? How do you know I'm not texting you in the shower?"

Kurt's text back came almost immediately. "Are you joking? Please tell me you are serious. If you aren't, then you have to get in the shower. NOW"

Blaine laughed loudly, knowing now for sure that Kurt wasn't just teasing. Feeling somewhat bad about the fact that he had teased Kurt with a shower, and wasn't actually taking one. He quickly stripped down, and ran into his bathroom, turning on the water. He shivered a bit as he quickly stepped in, the water not having time to warm up. This made him go slightly limp, but he knew that wouldn't be an issue for long.

They never sent pictures of anything below the waist, because they had heard enough horror stories about people losing their phones and with Kurt wanting to get into performing arts, they figured safe was better than sorry. So instead, Blaine held the camera out, making sure his hair and chest were dripping wet, taking the picture and quickly adding a short message. "Told you I was."

A shiver went down his spine as the water heated up and he ran his hands over his chest, waiting for the next text. When the phone finally beeped he almost dropped it in the tub trying to keep it from getting wet.

"God, Blaine. Why do you have to get so adventurous when I'm so far away?"

Blaine laughed, imagining the look on Kurt's face when he got the picture. He wanted to know more about where Kurt was and what he was doing, so he decided to take over the questioning.

"Where are you, what are you wearing, and what are you doing?"

"I'm in my dorm room alone. I'm wearing nothing. And I'm gripping my cock, wanting it to be you."

Blaine let out a small moan as he read the text, picturing the image Kurt just laid out for him. He wanted to be the one touching Kurt, wanted Kurt touching him. The few months that they spent basically alone were thrilling. He wanted that back. But he knew next year it would be even better. They would have an apartment in New York together. Kurt already had the interior design plans mapped out.

Blaine was so far in his head, thinking of their many days they spent together, he forgot he hadn't texted Kurt back, until his phone beeped in his hand, bringing him back to the present.

"You aren't going ahead without me were you?"

"Shit. No. Sorry, I was thinking. I was thinking about you and me. That time when we were in my shower together. Your voice sounded so loud…"

He moaned lightly as he hit the send button, his hand trailing down to his cock, his fingers moving to grasp it lightly at first moving up and down his shaft lightly.

"Like yours was any better. If your parents had been home we would have been killed. Although dying like that wouldn't be horrible."

Blaine smiled, his fist moving more quickly around himself. "What, with me inside you, the water running down between us? I think I could handle that."

He arched his back slightly, leaning his shoulder blades against the side of the shower, holding his phone out of the way of the water, pulling harder on himself, letting his thumb rub in the pre-cum leaking from his tip, before sliding his hand quickly back up to his base.

"God Blaine, tell me what you are doing in the water… I want to picture it."

Blaine moans lightly, the almost begging tone of the text almost pushing him over the edge, but he slowed his motions, wanting to hold out for a little while longer. "I'm using my right hand to make quick motions up and down my shaft. It is so wet and hot from the water I'm imagining it is your mouth."

Blaine was holding out as much as he could for the text he knew was coming. He almost dropped his phone again when he realized it was ringing. It was the ring tone that he knew could be only one person. "Perfect" came blaring from the speakers of the phone as he fumbled to answer it.

"K-Kurt?" He breathed heavily, not expecting to have to form words.

"B-Blaine… I-I I want to hear you. I want you to hear me. I want to hear you come."

Blaine moaned into the phone. Kurt had never called him to hear it before. It was even hotter than the texting, if that was possible. "God, Kurt… I can't hold out much longer… F-Fuck you are so sexy." Blaine moaned with his last word, his hand moving more and more quickly on his length, his cock throbbing in his hand waiting for the release he so desperately needed.

"B-Blaine… F-Fuck…" Blaine heard nothing else but a sharp moan, Kurt's voice going an octave higher than normal as he knew what happened. He had heard those sounds before, many times. Kurt had reached his breaking point.

Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled quickly down his shaft one final time, coming over his hands and chest as he rode it out, his hips coming away from the shower wall. He laughed lightly as he stepped under the water, letting his come wash away just as quickly as it had come.

"God, Kurt. I can't believe you called me. We've never done that before." He laughed a bit as he shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and pulling a towel around him.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to hear your voice. I hadn't heard it like that in a long time." Blaine could hear the smirk in his voice as he stepped back into his room, putting on boxers and lounge pants as he talked to Kurt.

"I know… It was amazing. I-I wouldn't mind doing that again… Sometime, if you wanted to."

Kurt laughed on the other end. "Yes. I want to do it again. And again. And again. But, now that that is finished, why don't you tell me about your day?"

Blaine smiled. "Nothing much. Mr. Shue gave us a new assignment today."

"What do you have to sing this time? Please tell me he isn't making you sing another classic rock ballad."

Blaine chuckled into the phone. He loved the fact that they could slip so easily from something so sexual to something so innocent and comfortable. 'This is why I love my boyfriend,' he thought.


End file.
